


The Rickdiculous plot twist

by GoldCrystalCat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Citadel of Ricks, Could Be Canon, Destruction, Minor Character Death, Mystery, One Shot, What-If, maybe..., revolution of Mortys, unanswered questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldCrystalCat/pseuds/GoldCrystalCat
Summary: The Citadel is not okay. Destruction, death and panic... Our Rick and Morty paid a visit to our favourite planet of Ricks and Mortys, but ended up hiding from laser guns. In search for answers, they came across a weird character that gives them nothing but questions.





	The Rickdiculous plot twist

Dodging all those laser guns and mortified population of fallen Citadel led our C-137 Rick and Morty to the main building. They slowly climbed the enormous stairs both of them with their guns held high. Well… At least Rick had his own gun. Morty had to steal one from the corpse.

“Jeez, Rick. I-I don’t l-like this. Why don’t w-w-we just portal out of here?” Morty’s voice was weak and shaky, just like his posture. He saw enough death of himself for a lifetime.

“I have to se-eeh-e for myself, M-Morty.” His Rick grumbled back. He didn’t like where all of this was going. Of course, he didn’t care for Citadel or any version of himself, but something that can cause so much panic among Rick population deserved at least some respect before they die or get killed or suffer for eternity.

“Y-you think we will g-g-get out of here?” Morty gulped when he heard an explosion somewhere outside.

“Of course –burp-, Morty, but if you continue to be a whiny little bitch we will get killed f-for –eugh- sure.” They stopped walking when they reached a large meeting hall. Besides a table that reached all the way to the window on the other side, a futuristic chandelier, a handful of dead Ricks splattered on the floor and many flipped chairs everywhere, there was nobody else but the two.

“Jeez… W-what the hell h-happened here?” Morty stepped back, obviously disgusted by the scene.

After taking a quick glance and mentally making a list of bullshit that could’ve happen, Rick cursed under his breath.

“M-Morty, hide.” He ordered not looking at him. ”W-what?” Blinking in surprise, Morty scratched his head while looking around the room, but not moving from his spot behind Rick.

“I said –eeug- hide now!” Even though he didn’t raise his voice, the sharpness made Morty flinch.

“Oh jeez… Oh jeez… Okay.” He pouted and ducked under a pile of chairs right next to a Rick corpse that had a hole right above his eye. Barely holding himself together, Morty waited and so did Rick. The room was quiet unlike the chaos outside. While the vibe of the inside was depressing and isolated, outside world was panicking and full of aimless laser gun shoots and helpless Ricks and Mortys running around in a state of shock and confusion.

When they first came here just couple of hours ago, Ricks in police suits and sunglasses were holding off a Morty stampede that only grew larger. Mortys looked harmless with their smiley faces and colorful banners, but the number of them was worrying. Hell broke loose when someone screamed…

_Revolution_

Gunshots, more screaming, yelling and cursing… It didn’t take long until the streets were overflowing with mad Mortys and Rick guards. Our pair had to look for shelter inside.

Morty was beginning to question his position when he heard footsteps too soft to be Rick's, but too determined to be a Morty's. Rick heard them too; they were coming from behind him.

"Hello Rick... I'm surprised you came this far. I must admit I underestimated you." The voice of a person was barely heard from where Morty was hiding. Was that another Morty?

 "Yea yea, c-cut the crap and shit. You look pretty w-weak. W-w-where is your Rick?" Rick said while looking at the figure with narrowed eyes. A deep chuckle came out of the person's mouth while he stepped closer.

 "It's been a long time since I had one. Too bad, they never find out what happened. After all, why would anyone care for one life if there are countless of others in the multiverse."

Morty felt a chill ran down his spine. Rick was not affected by the smug answer, but he frowned. "Never thought I would s-say this, but for a Morty you are such a smart-aghh-ass."

 He really needed a drink right now. He was starting to hallucinate from lack of alcohol. "Trying to destroy Citadel? Why not just destroy it with a bomb or something? W-would be less messy."

 Rick turn his gaze away from the funny looking Morty. He was wearing a suit. He kinda looked like a president.

"I would do that if that was my intention..." Morty trailed off finishing with a chuckle. "I don't have to kill them all to turn them against you... Against all of Ricks." Morty saw his Rick visibly flinch from his spot. Soon the look of shock turned to anger.

"Mortys killing Mortys, Ricks killing Mortys... Who is killing Ricks?" The enemy Morty walked past Rick and into the room. He didn't look much different from Morty, but something about him felt different. The cold and unfriendly posture, smug smile and calculated stare, he was no ordinary Morty.

"There is something about you... You know things nobody on this cursed planet knows. Such smart person surely keeps some secrets... Don't you C-137?" Rick let out a roar of frustration as he aimed at enemy Morty's head, but he was also ready for action, already holding his laser gun at his target.

"I have no use of killing you. You have no use of killing me. The damage has already been done." The smug Morty took something from his pocket. A portal gun?

Will Rick shoot him? Why is he not moving? Morty smirked, obviously victorious as he shoot a portal behind him. Walking slowly, he came close before taking a final glance at a furious Rick. Before his final step into a green portal, Morty took a sharp turn and shoot Rick's leg.

"AHH! You little shit!" Rick struggled to stand still while covering a bleeding hole in his left leg. "Let’s be honest, you would do the same..." Evil smirked and disappeared.

After making sure the coast is clear, Morty ran to his grandpa with scared and confused face.

"That fucker..." Rick grit his teeth and shoot a portal from his own gun. "R-Rick! Are you okay? What about the Citadel? Who was that?" Morty helped him stand using his entire body as support.

 "Not now Morty..." He looked away and shooed the kid practically pushing him in the portal.

 "Not now... Not fucking ever." He sighed, burped loudly and made his way through the portal leaving the entire city to burn in flames.


End file.
